


You Won't See Me

by orphan_account



Category: George Floyd - Fandom, George Harrison - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles (Band), ringo starr - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Black Lives Matter, Bottom John Lennon, Cameos, Cuckolding, Domestic Violence, Español | Spanish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Paul Is Dead Theory (The Beatles), Rare Pairings, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George Floyd conoce al amor de su vida John Lennon, lastima que ambos no están destinados a convivir juntos
Relationships: John Lennon/George Floyd, LennFloyd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	You Won't See Me

Habían pasado dias desde que Lennon y Floyd tuvieron sexo, luego de una semana John se da cuenta que está preñado y ese futuro bastardo arruinaría su vida. En eso le cuenta a su novio Yorch Floyd Momos  
-I can't breathe momazos estoy esperando un hijo tuyo  
Y en eso George Momos le responde:  
\- Hay mi Johnny, qué lindo oírte ahora vamos a preparar todo para nuestro bebé, solo déjame asaltar a mujeres en el mismo estado que tú.  
John se molesta porque él quería abortar a su bebé  
-Si Pink Floyd Momos, vamos a criar a nuestro hijo con mucho cariño y amor. Le dice John a su amante Floyd. Mientras en el fondo el desea quitarse a ese niño que solo le traería problemas. Luego de haber pasado varios meses John tenia una barriga grande, se le notaba sus ocho meses de embarazo, como John no desea tener al hijo de Jorge Floyd momos el se tira a las escaleras, mientras su George Momos está dormido,  
-AYYYYYY, ME caigooo grito John  
Esos gritos despertaron al I can't breathe quien hace minutos había soñado que un policía lo mataba  
-Que pasa cariño, todo bien contigo y tu bebé  
John no respondía en eso George Momos se va corriendo a ver a su novio, el yacía en el piso tirado sangrando por sus partes intimas. George llamó a una ambulancia, mientras esperaban la llegada de la ambulancia, John sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo el estaba muy palido porque se había desangrado.  
-No mi Johnny resiste, aún falta poco para conocer a Niggasaurio.  
Al rato la ambulancia llegó para retirar el cuerpo de su novio.  
En el hospital le avisan que John perdió al bebé  
-Que paso, con Niggasaurio I can't breathe....  
-el murio le dijo un triste George Pink Floyd  
John estaba súper alegre al saber que ese hijo que esperaba se murió.  
\- Esto es muy triste para nosotros....  
George Momazos no dejaba de llorar por la perdida de niggasaurius   
Después de volver de asaltar a varias mujeres George Momazos encontró a John siento penetrado por tres amigos suyos, se hacían llamar Los Beatles  
-AHHH, Keep it up Ringo.... AHHH  
Momazos Floyd escucho gemir a su novio, George pateó la puerta y empezó a golpear a los amigos de John.  
-YO NUNCA TE QUISE, Y ESE NIÑO YA ESTA DEAD  
al escuchar eso Momazos Floyd sé enfureció y se dirigió a su ex  
\- ya me di, cuenta maldito bastardo....  
Cuando de pronto empieza a darle patadas y golpes a su ex los gritos de John eran muy fuertes, se escuchaban hasta afuera de su casa. Los amigos de John tenían heridas, pero lograron escapar...  
George Floyd Momos se fue de la casa luego de haber golpeado a su exnovio. Para olvidar todo lo ocurrido, Floyd sé refugió en las drogas y creo su propia pandilla, un policía llamado William Campbell lo descubrió robando y lo fue a detener, cuando estaba siendo esposado Momazos Floyd dijo:  
-puta madre mi pesadilla se hizo realidad  
-Cállate lacra le respondio Faul y William "Faul" Campbell le pone la rodilla a George Floyd Momos, lo que le ocasionó su muerte sus últimas palabras fueron I CAN'T BREATHE. Su expareja John Lennon se entero de su muerte y como consecuencia de ello, se puso a llorar pero de alegría.  


**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un sueño que tuve  
> LENNFLOYD WAS REAL  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Edit: Quiero olvidar que escribí esta mierda y por eso lo he dejado como un "Orphan Work".


End file.
